List of Armor Digimon (Part 1)
This is a complete list of Digimon species that are of the Armor level. This level is a special Digivolutionary level, that first appeared in the Digimon Adventure 02 series, in which it can be reached by using a Digi-egg on a Digimon. The power of most of this Digimon is equal to a Champion level Digimon, although some are as strong as Ultimates or even Megas. For other Armor Digimon, see List of Armor Digimon (Part 2). Allomon Allomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. He resembles an Allosaurus and is Tyrannomon's rival, but even he pales in comparison with Allomon's extremely violent nature. He is able to run at blistering speeds with his strong legs. Digimon Tamers An Allomon Bio-Emerged into the Real World and attacked Renamon. He beat her down despite the fact that her Tamer Rika was Digi-Modifying her and that she had previously fought and defeated Armor and even Champion level Digimon. Before Allomon could deliver a finishing blow Guilmon and Terriermon knocked him away from Renamon with their attacks. When Renamon found her strength she warned the two not to interfere with the battle. Allomon was destroyed when he was frozen solid by Renamon’s Data Chip modification and then hit with her Diamond Storm attack. Digimon Data Squad A Allomon was a Gurad of the Bio-Hybrid Lab. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Allomon digivolves from Hawkmon using the Digi-egg of Courage. Attacks * Dino Burst: Shoots a stream of fire from his mouth. * Dynamite Head: Head butts the enemy with explosive force. Variations / Subspecies * Allomon X Archelomon Archelomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. He is named after the Archelon, a giant prehistoric turtle. He calmly and gracefully swims through the Net Ocean. He defends himself with his hard shell and the knives on his hands. He is good at both attack and defense. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers An Archelomon was among the Digimon in VP Labs when Takato and his cousin Kai ventured there to rescue the kidnapped Minami. It lunged at them as they emerged from the lab's tide pool, but Growlmon easily destroyed it in mid-air. Shortly thereafter, another Archelomon was seen in the void between Earth and the Digital World. However, it was quickly destroyed by Omnimon. Attacks * Ocean Streamer [Ocean Strom (Ocean Stream)]: Conjures up a ferocious storm by crying out to the clouds. * Fin Cutters (Fin Cutter): Attacks with his blade-like flippers. Aurumon Aurumon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Love. His ability to scout the enemy is high in level, and he likes to do this at nighttime and in dark places. He can also utilize attack powers in a hurry so he can discharge surprise attacks quickly. His eyes are infared scopes, and can confirm the opponent's whereabouts in dark places 1 km ahead of where he is. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Aurumon digivolves from Wormmon with the Digi-egg of Love. He is also seen on the Light Fang side of Center bridge. Attacks * Midnight Sniper (Midnight Clutch): Hides in the darkness and sneaks behind the enemy, attacking it with its talons. * Infrared Ray:Uses the googles to see through any thing. * Infrared Eye:Shoots laserbeams from his eyes. Baromon Baromon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. He is referred to as Baronmon by Bandai of America. He is named after Barong, the King of Spirits in Bali mythology. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Baromon was one of the Digimon at VP Labs when Takato and Kai ventured there to rescue Minami. He and his followers, Sepikmon, Pipismon and Ponchomon, held Minami hostage in order to force her father to reveal the location of the vaccine program he had created for his V-Pets. Seasarmon and Growlmon arrived on the scene; Baromon was able to hold them back with missiles from his chest but as he battled Seasarmon, Growlmon blindsided him and destroyed him with a Dragon Slash attack. Digimon Frontier A historian of sorts for the Digital World, Baromon approached the DigiDestined after they defeated Cherubimon to warn them of the impending resurrection of Lucemon. His initial methods did not invoke trust from them as he barred their way with his Meteor Dance to make them listen to what he had to say. When they Spirit Evolved to attack him, he revealed his true intent and took them to a tunnel, where the recorded history of the Digital World played out before them. Baromon narrated the spectacle; he revealed Lucemon’s involvement in the corruption of Cherubimon and his plan to rebirth himself. When Lucemon’s newest servants, the Royal Knights, attacked, even the most powerful digivolutions of the kids could not defeat them. Baromon stepped forth and called down his Meteor Dance, but the combined power of the Royal Knights easily shattered his attack and destroyed Baromon, who was protecting the children from them. Digimon Data Squad A Baromon is the mayor of the Holy Capital. He and some Piximon welcome Marcus Daimon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, and Lalamon into the Holy Capital only for them to be bound by the Pumpkinmon since he thinks they were involved with what Akihiro Kurata did to the Digimon. When in the stadium, he unleashed Cerberumon until he decided to spare them after discovering Marcus' connections with Spencer. After a Ninjamon was spying on Kurata's group and revealed to what he's planning to Baromon, he held an assembly for their plans to stop him. During the Gizumon invasion, he destroyed one of the Gizmon. When the Holy Capital was brought to the Real World, Baromon is killed by a Gizumon-XT. Digimon Digital Card Battle Called Baronmon. He is the 2nd Armor Digivolution you can obtain for Patamon. He is a Red Card. He is also the 2nd opponent in Pyramid City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 In Digimon World 3 Baronmon plays an important role as helping you find the crest to travel underwater. When Sepikmon loses his mask, he gives you information about where the mask is. He also can rename your Digimon, which can be done after he moves into Sepikmon's "Hut" which is in the South Sector, at Tranquil Swamp near Bios Swamp. Attacks * Meteor Dance: Dances to summon meteors that fall upon his enemies. * Scarlet Hair: Makes his hair shine in order to achieve immunity to confusion and sleep (Status Error). * Pyrokinesis: Creates a vertical wave of lava that hits anything in its path. * White Spell: Uses a shining light to cure curse (Status Error) sometimes. * Storming Knives: Launches seven daggers made of gold with rubies in the last part and plated sharps from his torso. BioQuetzalmon BioQuetzalmon is the form Nanami takes when she uses Bio Hybrid Digivolution. Her name comes from the English prefix "bio-" and the Quetzalcoatl, Evolves from BioKazumon the Bio Hbrid of Kazemon, BioQuetazlmon is a Ultimate Level. Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'Freezing Wave' (フリーズウェーブ Freeze Wave): Wraps around her foe and releases a wave of paralyzing energy. Variations / Subspecies *Quetzalmon BioStegomon BioStegomon is the form Ivan takes when he uses Bio Hybrid Digivolution. His name comes from the English prefix "bio-" and the Stegosaurus. Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'Shell Needle Rain' (シェルニードルレイン): Fires off the numerous spikes on his back. *'Guillotine Wheel' (ギロチン・ホイール): Spins, turning into a living saw and slicing with his row of spikes. Variations / Subspecies *Stegomon BioThunderbirdmon BioThunderbirdmon is the form Kouki takes when he uses Bio Hybrid Digivolution. His name comes from the English prefix "bio-" and the Thunderbird. Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'Thunderstorm' (サンダーストーム): Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings. Variations / Subspecies *Thunderbirdmon Boarmon Boarmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon A Boarmon was among the Beast Digimon on HippoGryphomon's side in the Beast Digimon/Human Digimon war. He, along with a Rabbitmon and an Oryxmon, took part in an attack that destroyed themselves and their enemies. Digimon Data Squad Besides a bunch of Pteramon, a bunch of large Boarmon were recruited by SaberLeomon and the Gotsumon that works for Mercurimon to invade the Real World. During the battle with RiseGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, KnightChessmon, and Peckmon, a mysterious man activated a trigger that opened some gate and the Boarmon were sucked in. Attacks * Nose Blaster: Releases a flaming snort through its nose. * Slamming Attack (弾丸アタック Bullet Attack) Bullmon Bullmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. He has a ferocious nature, once he spots his enemy, he charges at them. However, once he starts charging he cannot stop or turn. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon A Bullmon was among the Beast Digimon on HippoGryphomon's side in the Beast Digimon/Human Digimon war. Attacks * Matador Dash * Tail Whipping (Tail Whip) Butterflymon Butterflymon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Digimon Adventure 02 Michi e no Armor Shinka Gatomon became Butterflymon to fight Pukumon when Kari ended up with Cody's D-Terminal. Attacks * Sweet Honey Straw: She shoots honey out of her awsome cat-like claws. * Scales of the Shining Bolts (Sweet Pheromone): She releases golden scales from her wings that can absorb an energy based attack and releases them as bolts of lightning from her wings. Chameleonmon Chameleonmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. He is known as Chamelemon in Japanese. Chameleonmon is named after the Chameleon, a lizard with a famed ability to change colors, first believed to match its surroundings, but realy is a form to express its emotional state. Similarly, Chameleonmon can blend into his surroundings thanks to his specialized skinD-Tector (Ophanimon): Chameleomon, with their specialized skin they can appear to disappear. And a tongue lashing from them is one you'll never forget.. Digimon Frontier A group of Chameleonmon worked for Petaldramon , an enemy of the DigiDestined. On his orders they raided Burgermon Village, a town where a family of Burgermon made their living cooking hamburgers. The Chameleonmon abducted Papa Burgermon to force the rest of the family to make hamburgers for Petaldramon. However, the DigiDestined arrived and also started to cook burgers. The Chameleonmon only liked Tommy's hamburgers and so they captured him. The other children followed them and a battle ensued. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon had difficulty fighting them; the Chameleonmon used their natural camouflaging abilities to disappear into the terrain. Six TorikaraBallmon, Papa Burgermon's children, uncovered their disguises and gave the heroes an advantage. Kumamon finished the group off and purified them, reverting them back to Armadillomon. Attacks: * Tongue Lashing (Tongue Whip): Uses his prehensile tongue as a whip. * Wide Eyes (Heat Eye): Entrances and hypnotises enemies with its large, round eyes. Depthmon Depthmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Water battles are his specialty as he is able to swim like a fish. The armour Depthmon wears can withstand underwater pressure, enabling him to dive to the very bottom of the Ocean. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Depthmon was one of the Digimon guarding VP Labs when Takato and Kai ventured there to rescue the kidnapped Minami. Attacking their boat from beneath the water, Depthmon seized Seasarmon, Minami's partner, and dragged him below the waves. However, he was no match for the canine Digimon's power and was easily destroyed. Digimon World 3 Depthmon appears in Digimon World 3 as a wild Digimon. It is found in EG under ground lake. Attacks * Bubble Bombs: Creates bubble-shaped bombs that increase in size until they explode. * Sargasso Drag: Creates powerful currents to pull the opponent around in basically a whirlpool. * Marine Knives: Pulls out sharp blades and launches them at the opponent which inflicts critical damage. * Power Pulse: He blasted the green fist-like energy bullets. Digmon Digmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. His digivolution line is either "Steel Knowledge" (Japanese) or "The Drill of Power/Knowledge" (English). In the English version, he initially says "The Drill of Power," but changes it to "The Drill of Knowledge". He claims that "it makes him sound smarter." The "fingers" of his main two hands are drills, a quality which allows him to dig through the ground, He was a Ultimate Level. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo can use Digmon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Knowledge to Armadillomon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digmon can be used when Armadillomon is equipped with the card the DigiEgg of Knowledge. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Digivolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Armadillomon became Digmon to help Flamedramon, Gargomon and Halsemon fight Kokomon, who had Digivolved to Antylamon. When Antylamon Digivolved to Cherubimon the four Digimon were defeated. Digimon Tamers Digmon made a minor cameo role when Takato used the Digmon's Drill card to "Digi-modify" Guilmon, before fighting Sandiramon. Digimon Frontier Some Digmon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad While being pursued by and battling Marcus, Thomas, Agumon, and Gaomon a Drimogemon morphed into a large Digmon after escaping to a strange crystalline cavern. Had Agumon and Gaomon been at full health they could've defeated Digmon easily; as they were in poor health at that moment he proved to be too much for the two, who had Digivolved to GeoGreymon and Gaogamon. However, Digmon was ultimately destroyed by a combination of GeoGreymon's Mega Flame and Gaogamon's Spiral Blow attacks. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digmon is the 1st Armor Digivolution you can obtain for Armadillomon. He is a Yellow Card. Also, he is the 3rd opponent in Igloo City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 After you obtain Digi-Egg of Knowledge Digmon can be used to move you through the underground and move between certain holes in the ground. Attacks * Gold Rush: Fires his drills at the opponent. * Rock Cracking (Big Crack): Rams his drills in the ground and causes a fissure. Elephantmon Elephantmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Her Japanese name is Elephamon. Attacks * Turbine Wave (Nitro Turbine Wave): Uses his ears to create a huge gust of wind. * Tusk Missile: Fires his tusks at his enemy. Flamedramon Flamedramon, the "Fire of Courage", is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Courage, He is a Ultimate Level a is the Human Spirit of Smoke or Beast Spirit of Smoke. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Flamedramon can be used when Ryo has rebuilt the DigiEgg of Courage and equipped it with Veemon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo can use Flamedramon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Courage to Veemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Flamedramon can be used when Veemon is equipped with the card the DigiEgg of Courage. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Digivolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Veemon became Flamedramon to fight Kokomon, who had Digivolved to Wendigomon. He was taken down before Terriermon Digivolved to Gargomon. Flamedramon later helped Gargomon, Halsemon and other Digmon fight Kokomon, who Digivolved from Wendigomon to Antylamon. When Antylamon Digivolved to Cherubimon the Armor Digimon were defeated. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Veemon became Flamedramon during the battle against Parallelmon, where he discarded his armor as a diversion to allow Zeromaru to behead him. Digimon World 2 Flamedramon digivolves from Veemon, and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon or Raidramon. Flamedramon cannot be found in the wild. Digimon World 3 Flamedramon owns the Legendary Gym at Asuka server. Digimon World DS Flamedramon digivolves from Exveemon if it is holding the Digiegg of Courage and is at LV30. Attacks * Fire Rocket: Flamedramon's primary attack. It surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards its opponent like a rocket. * Fire Fist (Knuckle Fire Claw): Shot fireballs from his fist. In the English dub, this attack was named as Fire Rocket, another attack of Flamedramon. FlameWizardmon FlameWizardmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Tentomon , Wormmon, and DemiMeramon through the Digi-Egg of Courage; their other forms are Salamandermon and Shadramon respectively. His Japanese name is FlaWizarmon. If you look closely at his hat, you can see he has goggles similar to Tai's. He comes from Witchelny, which is also the home of Wizardmon. A master of fire magic, his power is further raised by the two matchstick-like wands in his hands. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Some FlameWizardmon were among the Human Digimon on d'Arcmon's side in the Beast Digimon/Human Digimon war. Attacks * Fire Cloud: Shoots a cloud of fire from his hand * Magical Ignition (Magic Ignition):Summons a giant pentagram that fires a huge fire burst. Flybeemon Flybeemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Digimon Tamers Three Flybeemon Bio-Emerged into the Real World and attacked Renamon. Her battle with them was difficult but she managed to defeat them without the help of her Tamer Rika. Attacks * Lightning Sting (Fly Spark): Shoots a bolt of red lightning from its stinger. * Poison Stinger: Stabs the opponent with its poisonous stinger. Frogmon Frogmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Attacks * Hidden Dagger (Ambushed Dagger): Frogmon spins its two throwing stars and releases them on the opponent. * Frog Bite (Leaf Wheel Cutter): Frog Bite is an attack where Frogmon clamps its jaws on the opponent. Leaf Wheel Cutter is when Frogmon uses its dual propellers to fly to the enemy and front roll it. Gargoylemon Gargoylemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Light. This Digimon was once evil, but the restraints on his body have tamed the demon inside. He now serves as a messenger for all Angel Digimon with the X and O on his arms mean right and wrong. He appears to be an angelic version of Devidramon. Digimon World 3 Appears as a random foe in Amaterasu server. It is also one of the Game Masters digimon. Attacks * Freezing Wing (White Statue): Flaps its wings resulting in freezing air blowing at the enemy. * Statue Bomber (Black Statue): Disguises itself as a gargoyle and then strikes while the opponent is unaware. GoldVeedramon GoldVeedramon is the gold version of Veedramon. This Digimon can appear after a Veedramon has survived many falls in battle. In the Digimon Trading Card Game, GoldVeedramon is a Golden Armor form of Veemon with the Digi-egg of Destiny. While in D1 Tamers, GoldVeedramon is a Champion level Digimon that Gennai gives to Ryo. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers GoldVeedramon is given to Ryo by Gennai as a gift for obtaining 100 different Digimon. Attacks * Gold V-Nova Blast (V-Breath Arrow) * Cutter Shoot Variations / Subspecies * Veedramon / Veedramon (Black) / RedVeedramon / MasterVeedramon Halsemon Halsemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Love. Halsemon's name is derived from Horus, an ancient Egyptian bird god. Halsemon is fierce in aerial combat and attacks with wind and energy beams. His digivolution lines are "Flapping Love (Habataku Aijou)"(Japanese) and "The Wings of Love"(English). Halsemon can fly with grace and precision. He can also paralyze his opponents with a piercing stare. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo can use Halsemon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Love to Hawkmon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Halsemon can be used when Hawkmon is equipped with the card the DigiEgg of Love. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Digivolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Hawkmon became Halsemon to help Flamedramon, Gargomon, and Digmon fight Kokomon, who had Digivolved to Antylamon. When Antylamon Digivolved to Cherubimon the four Digimon were defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle Halsemon is the first Armor Digivolution you can obtain for Hawkmon. He is a Green Card. He is also the 3rd opponent in Jungle City's Extra Arena Attacks * Mach Impulse: Releases blades of pressurized wind from the wings on his helmet to slash into enemies. * Tempest Wing: Spins around, creating a tornado with which to attack his enemy. * Eagle Eye (Red Sun): Fires 2 glowing energy arrows from his eyes which can smite or paralyze his opponents. Harpymon Harpymon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Light. Harpymon is named after the harpy. Digimon Tamers A Harpymon Bio-Emerged in the Real World and attacked Renamon. Initially, Renamon battled without her Tamer, Rika, as the two had internal conflict on whether or not they needed each other. Renamon knocked out Harpymon with a flurry of punches, but instead of absorbing her data she stood serenely and contemplated the pointlessness of fighting without her partner at her side. This pause allowed Harpymon to recover from her injuries, and she knocked Renamon to the ground with her Wind Seeker. She tried to impale Renamon with her sharp talons; Harpymon's inattention to her surroundings gave Rika the opportunity to pick up a tree branch and stab her in the back. Harpymon lunged at Rika, ready to kill her. Suddenly, Calumon's forehead glowed and he activated Renamon's power to Digivolve to Kyubimon, her Champion form. Kyubimon quickly destroyed Harpymon, and refrained from absorbing her data as she promised. Attacks * Wind Seeker: Flaps her wings to release gusts of wind so strong they cut like knives. * Silent Symphony Honeybeemon Honeybeemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon,FanBeemon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. They are fast fliers but unfortunately are not very smart'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': The Honeybeemon's speed makes them dangerous. Luckily they're not so swift upstairs.. Digimon Frontier Three Honeybeemon were a part of Ranamon's fan club who in the Water Sphere of Sakkakumon's body. They became fans of Zoe after she (as Kazemon) continuously saved them from the traps they had devised to capture her. They stopped liking Ranamon when she forced one of them to give Zoe a poisoned apple. Despite the poisoning she managed to digivolve to Kazemon and battle Ranamon, who Slide Digivolved into Calmaramon. At first the Honeybeemon cheered for Ranamon; after a while they rooted squarely for Zoe. When Zoe defeated Calmaramon and claimed her Human and Beast Spirits she and the Honeybeemon exited the Sphere. Attacks * Sweet Spray (Poison Powder): Fires pollen from his claws that emit a sweet smell that leaves the opponent in a woozy state. * Paralyze Sting: Jabs the opponent with its stinger leaving it motionless. Kabukimon Kabukimon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Her name comes from the style of dance Kabuki. Kabukimon likes to dance in an ancient style native to Japan. She is gentle and kind and prefers to attack with elegant moves and razor sharp cherry blossom petals. Kabukimon is an expert in this style of dance. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kabukimon digivolves from Gatomon with the Digi-egg of Sincerity. Digimon World 3 Kabukimon can be found in Ether Jungle if you have Kotemon at Lv45. Kabukimon makes Kotetsu out of Rusty Katana and Onimaru Attacks *'Cherry Blossom Storm' (桜吹雪 Cherry Blossom Blizzard): Attacks with a whirlwind of razor sharp cherry blossom petals that slice and dice her foes. *'Lion Dance' (連獅子 Renjishi Renjishi, literally "Successive Lions", is the name of a Kabuki dance. It is different from the Chinese lion dance.): Dances a mystical dance that mesmerizes her foes. Kangarumon Kangarumon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. Attacks * Jumping Jab (Jumping Blow): Leaps into the air and jabs the opponent. * Hot Step Punch (Red Earth Gallop): Jumps from side to side and slams the enemy with its fists. Kenkimon Kenkimon is an Armor Digivolution using the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He appears to be a fusion of various construction vehicles. In the card game, he evolves from Gabumon and Solarmon. Digimon World DS Kenkimon digivolves from Guardromon if it's holding the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kenkimon digivolves from Armadillomon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Attacks *'Crazy Crane' *'Hyper Bulldozer' Kongoumon Kongoumon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. His name comes from "kongou", the hardest metal in Buddhism. He also has Kongou written on himself in Digicode. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Kongoumon is one of the bosses that Ryo has to fight once he gets either Agumon or Veemon. Digimon Frontier The first Kongoumon seen was a restaurant owner in a village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain who would not accept the DigiDestineds' money and threw them out. Another one was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair who was unable to help Takuya find the Toucanmon and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad An injured Kongoumon was seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Digimon World DS Kongoumon digivolves from Stingmon if holding the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Also, a Kongoumon is fought along with a Flamedramon and a Kenkimon in the Arena. Attacks * Power Slapping:Slashes enemys with his vajra. * Multiple Arm Bombs (Power Gun):Uses his vajra to shoot thunderbolts. * Power Vajra:Summons spirits to fight for him. Lynxmon Lynxmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. He is the rival of Garurumon. Digimon Tamers When Takato was dreaming before the birth of Guilmon, he was taken to a part of town where, at the moment, Rika and Renamon were fighting a Lynxmon that had bio-emerged. The fight raged on until Renamon destroyed it with her Diamond Storm attack. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by both Merukimon and Kurata, a Lynxmon attacked Kurata. Spencer saved Kurata by throwing Lynxmon into the ocean. Digimon World 3 Appears as a random enemy at Amaterasu Fire Dungeon and Fire master from that same Dungeon has two of them. Attacks * Thermal Mane:: Detonates his internal thermal energy at its maximum and generates explosive flames. * Wild Nail Rush: Rapidly slashes at the opponent with her front claws. * Burning Aura: Creates a wide river of fire wherever she walks. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lynxmon evolves from Gatomon with the Digi-egg of Courage. Known as Lanksmon in the game. Magnamon Magnamon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. He is one of the 13 Royal Knights who can travel at the speed of light, wearing Gold Digizoid armor on his body; he is the only Royal Knight who is an Armor level, however, his strength is equal to the power of Mega. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Magnamon can be used when Ryo has rebuilt the DigiEgg of Miracles and equipped it with Veemon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo can use Magnamon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Miracles to Veemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Magnamon can be used when Veemon is equipped with the card the DigiEgg of Miracles. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Digivolution! The Golden Digimentals He appeared, along with Rapidmon, to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Their attacks did little damage, as Cherubimon continuously healed himself after each injury and then swallowed the two Digimon. Inside of him, guided by the small part of him that was still untainted, Magnamon and Rapidmon killed Kokomon to end his suffering on the Digimon's behalf. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari within Parallelmon helped Davis to remake the Digi-Egg so he can Digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Digital Card Battle Magnamon is the 3rd Armor Digivolution for Veemon. He is a Red Card. He is also the 4th opponent in Flame City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 Magnamon owns the Legendary Gym at Amaterasu server. Digimon World DS Exveemon can digivolve into Magnamon if the player has obtained the Digiegg of Miracles. Magnamon is also the referee of the Digi-Arena. Attacks *'Magna Blast(er)/Plasma Shot' (Plasma Shoot): Unleashes a large number of energy bullets from his body. *'Magna Explosion/Aura Barrier' (Extreme Jihad): Unleashes a large energy wave from his body. *'Magna Punch' (Magnum Punch): A punch attack that results in a small shockwave. *'Magna Kick' (Magnum Kick): A simple kick attack. *'Miracle Glitter' *'Light Aura Barrier' *'Plasma Blast': Launches a ball of energy at his opponents. Variations / Subspecies * Magnamon X Magnamon X Magnamon X is a Magnamon modified by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Magna Blaster' (Plasma Shoot): Shoots multiple large energy beams from his body. *'Magna Explosion' (Extreme Jihad): Unleashes a large energy wave from his body. *'Magna Fist (Plasma Punch)': Unleashes a large amount of energy through his fist. Variations / Subspecies * Magnamon Maildramon Maildramon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. She towers over most opponents and can crush them with her large bulk and thick tail although she prefers to attack with lightning and thunder. She is covered in a legendary golden armor that protects her from attack. Her name comes from chain mail and dragon. Digimon Tamers A Maildramon was chasing Calumon before being tackled by a DarkTyrannomon. During the battle, a blast sent Calumon into the Real World as he witnessed DarkTyrannomon emerge as MetalTyrannomon and destroy Maildramon. Digimon World 3 Maildramon is a common enemy in the desert area in the game. Attacks *'Iron Press': Belly flops onto her foe crushing them with her huge bulk. *'Lightning Spear': Charges her horn with electrical energy which she turns into a bolt of lightning which is shot at her foes zapping them. Mambomon Mambomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Light. His English name comes from the word Mambo, which is a Cuban musical form and dance style. His Japanese name comes from "manbo'''u", the Japanese word for ocean sunfish. Digimon Adventure 02 Michi e no Armor Shinka Patamon became Manbomon to fight Pukumon when T.K. ended up with Kari's D-Terminal. '''Attacks * Balloon Bomb (Balloon Mine): Blows out small Manbomon-shaped bubbles from his mouth. * Water Knuckle (Global Glove): Punches the opponent continuously with his gloves. Mantaraymon Mantaraymon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. He resembles a manta ray (hence the name). Mantaraymon is called the "Stealth of the Deep Sea". He is talented in stealthy underwater navigation and guerrilla tactics. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers A Mantaraymon was among the Digimon in pursuit of Minami Uehara and was the one who succeeded in capturing her, bursting out of the ocean and scooping her up, catching everyone by surprise, as they had thought that the battle was over. Mantaraymon returned her to the island base of VP Labs but Takato, Kai, Guilmon and Shisamon followed, but a Depthmon and Mantaraymon attacked them as their boat entered a cave on the island. Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon and made short work of Mantaraymon. Attacks * Tail Booster (Paralyze Tail): Stings the enemy with its tail leaving it fully paralyzed. * Torpedo Ray: Launches itself at the opponent at lightning speeds. Variations / Subspecies * Mantaraymon X Moosemon Moosemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. He is the protector of nature and can bring hope to a land of despair. Despite its name, its appearance is closer to that of an elk. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Some Moosemon were among the Beast Digimon on the side of HippoGryphomon. Attacks * Horn Blade: Slashes the enemy with its large horns. * Hanging Twister: Calls forth a massive twister that tosses the opponent about. Mothmon Mothmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Attacks * Multiple Blaster (Morphon Gattling): He shoots bullets of scales from the gattling gun attached to his abdomen. * Gauss Powder: Sprinkles burning powder all over multiple targets. * Energy Sucking: Absorbs the energy of enemy digimon. * Poison Dust: Flaps wings very fast and a lot of poison dust come out of his wings that can paralyze his enemies. Nefertimon Nefertimon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Light. Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Her titles are Smiling Light / Hohoemi no Hikari (Japanese) and The Angel of Light (English). Nefertimon is strong and true and hates all forms of evil. She attacks using the ancient gems and jewelery decorating her sphinx-like body. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo can use Nefertimon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Light to Gatomon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Nefertimon can be used when Gatomon is equipped with the card the DigiEgg of Light. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Caretaker of Ophanimon's Castle of Light, Nefertimon held the Fractal Code key for the remaining land of the Digital World in her body. She was destroyed by Dynasmon during the DigiDestined's vain attempt to defend the castle, resulting in Lucemon being completely resurrected. Digimon Digital Card Battle Nefertimon is the first Armor Digivolution you can get for Gatomon. She is a Green Card. She is also the 3rd opponent in Sky City's Extra Arena. Attacks * Rosetta Stone: A pink beam of light erupts from Nefertimon's back, and stone slabs shoot forth from it. * Queen's Paw (Nile Jewelry): Gems are fired from Nefertimon's paws. * Cat's Eye Beam/Beam of Isis (Curse of Queen): Beams of light fire from Nefertimon's headdress. Group Attacks * Golden Noose (Sanctuary Bind): Nefertimon partners with Pegasusmon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Variations / Subspecies * Nefertimon X Nohemon Nohemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Nohemon is actually a dummy controlled by the crow on his right shoulder via ESP. Because the cunning crow is his real form, telling lies and other grandiose things are Nohemon's forte. Its face is a henohenomoheji. Digimon Tamers Three Nohemon were seen in an altered black and white part of the Digital World. They scared the Tamers but did nothing more than standing around. Digimon Frontier Some Nohemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair and one explained the Great Trailmon Race to the Digidestined. Island of Lost Digimon Some Nohemon were among the Human Digimon seen fighting on the side of d'Arcmon. Attacks * Delusion Crow: The raven on his shoulder robs the opponent of his fighting spirit with its cawing laughter. * William's Arrow (William Arrow): With his bow, Nohemon shoots arrows at the opponent. References Category:Digimon by level